


shirts and bars (take us this far)

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of Size Kink uwu, CEO or businessman Jongin, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Idol Soo, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, ageswitch, light (?) bdsm?, literally just smut, or whatever, slap, there are chains and metal involved so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: “Sweet,” is what the man says, hands resting tantalizingly on his thighs. “Sweet like all of you, my little whore.”





	shirts and bars (take us this far)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at this but anyways!!!!!!!!! bye

He’s missed this.

 

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, has been months without solid contact. And as Jongin presses thick, hungry lips against his own to suck the life out of him, Kyungsoo realises he damn missed this.

 

His hands grasp at Jongin’s hair when the businessman all but hoists him up by the thighs and slams him against the wall, his mouth only given a second to take a sharp gasp before the man is back to claim his mouth. Bare legs wrap tighter around Jongin’s waist – his shorts ripped off back at the front door when they just came in, along with Jongin’s silk tie – have the bigger man groaning, squeezing the thick flesh of his thighs.

 

“Fuck, Jongin,” he pants out, pulling at the man’s hair to try to get him to listen, getting an aroused moan in response. “B-Bedroom.”

 

Jongin is quick to comply, though he doesn’t plan on letting him go. They bump into a vase as Jongin hastily maneuvers them along the hallway but Kyungsoo couldn’t care less, heart pumping in his ears too loud for him to notice the crash, nerves wound up in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

 

Thrown onto the bed, he scoots back hurriedly while Jongin takes off his suit and shirt like he’s never been in anything hotter. Kyungsoo only gets a brief moment to appreciate the dips of his abs before Jongin is on him in an instant, stealing his lips yet again and trailing his mouth down his jaw.

 

“You have no fucking idea,” Jongin says in between open-mouthed kisses, breath hot against Kyungsoo’s neck, “how hot you looked on stage.”

 

He huffs out a laugh, cut off by a moan when Jongin sucks a mark onto a pulsing vein. “Yeah?”

 

“Wanna rip that pretty little top off your body right then and there. And the smirk off your face too,” Jongin makes a wet path down to his collarbones, “did you have fun teasing, Soo? Love it when people stared at your jiggling ass in that shorts? You like it when all those men got their cocks standing for you, don’t you Soo?”

 

A cry makes it past his lips when teeth bite down on the tender skin of his clavicle. “Tell me, Soo.”

 

“Yes, yes fuck,” Kyungsoo whines, arching to get Jongin ground his hips against his. Instead a hand comes down to grip him on the right to still him. “I love it, love when people get hard for me.”

 

“Yeah?” Jongin retreats to sit on his shins. Kyungsoo tries to follow him up, maybe sit on the man’s lap, but the squeeze on his hips is enough of a warning. “Did you cut the shirt yourself too?”

 

Tan fingers grab the hem of Kyungsoo’s top. It’s jagged, messy as a proof to his ministrations prior to dressing up for his stage a little over three hours ago, and he looks at it with a rising blush. Uncharacteristic considering the position they’re in, but the implications of what is to come once he answers excites him to no end.

 

“Yes,” he breathes, looking at it and back up to meet the man’s eyes.

 

“And what did your stylist say about it?”

 

“She didn’t like it. She was mad.”

 

“And you _knew_ she wouldn’t like it, but you did it anyways,” Jongin hums, fingers beginning to skitter underneath the shirt. Kyungsoo shivers. “Why?”

 

The lump in his throat is hard to swallow. “B-Because,” and it’s a challenge to form words when Jongin’s hand has made it to his chest, squeezing his left breast. “I—I wanted to impress you.”

 

“How sweet of you, baby,” Jongin’s eyes turn dark, and it has his breath caught in his throat. “But I’m not the only you _impressed_. And you loved it.”

 

A squeal rings loud in the room when Jongin rips off the material of his top, pulling it off his body like dirty cloth as if it doesn’t cost two hundred dollars. Left in only his briefs, Kyungsoo’s legs spread when Jongin dives down to mouth around his chest, a thumb now rubbing a perked nipple.

 

“My baby got scolded, didn’t he,” Jongin pauses to coo, though a wicked smile plays on his handsome face. “My poor boy, but you’ve been bad. Really bad.”

 

“Please,” he whimpers, eyes turning glassy. From desperation, or from the blame, he doesn’t know. “Please, I was trying to be good for you.”

 

“I’ll show your ass how much I loved your little show,” Jongin lets his teeth skitter around his right areola, hot breath fanning around it as he promises, “but you need to know your place.”

 

Smaller fingers bury themselves in Jongin’s hair as the man takes his nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the sensitive muscle and tugging with thirsty lips. His cock hardens some more, leaking precum in his underwear at the sensation.

 

“Shaking your chest, you think people wouldn’t spot your perked nipple through your shirt?” Jongin growls, “or was that also on purpose, slut?”

 

He doesn’t answer, not when all he’s able to let out is a drawn-out whine. And he can’t stop the disappointed sound he makes when Jongin doesn’t give the other nipple the same treatment as he had so hoped. It doesn’t go amiss and the other man’s lip tick into a cocky smirk.

 

It comes unexpected, just as Kyungsoo is ready to pull the man back down. Large hands are resting on his knees when Jongin looks at him straight in the eyes, and whispers, “Red?”

 

It has him taking a sharp inhale yet again. He doesn’t know if he can afford it, but then again, the year-end award shows have come to an end, and he still has a few weeks more until he needs to prepare for the group’s new album. Besides, it’s been so long anyways…

 

Eyes turning hooded, and skin flushing with anticipation; Kyungsoo mutters a soft, “Red.”

 

A wild look settles into the depth of Jongin’s eyes. “Oh, _babe_ ,” the man purrs, palm slowly running up his thighs, settling into the crease between connecting to his groin. The trail burns and lights up a fire deep inside. “When I’d say I’d put you in your place and you gave me a pass, you didn’t know what I have in store for you tonight did you.”

 

The pads of Jongin’s fingers brush against his clothed erection, and it twitches in response, prompting a deep chuckle that rattles his conscience. He wants to ask, to beg for the man to free it, touch it, lick it; anything to soothe the ache, but he knows it’s going to be in vain.

 

Yet it doesn’t stop him from trying. “P-Please, Jongin.”

 

“Please what, love?” Jongin drags the last syllable in a mocking tone. “I wouldn’t know what you’re asking for if you won’t speak properly. Or is that mouth only good for sucking cock?”

 

One of his hands reaches down to grab at Jongin’s. “Please touch it.”

 

“This?” Jongin wraps his fingers around it, squeezing the appendage through the thin fabric. “You want me to touch your sweet little cock, Kyungsoo?”

 

“Yes, yes,” he cants his hips up. He needs _more_.

 

“I’ll decide if you deserve it,” Jongin snickers, moving to pull off the last piece of clothing from Kyungsoo’s body. Bare to the cold night air, his eyes flutter shut as his heart thumps hard, waiting for the first touch, yet nothing comes.

 

His body jolt in surprise instead when he feels his wrists gathered and cuffed. “J-Jongin—”

 

A resounding slap and a resulting burn on his skin shuts him up. “Patient,” the man snarls, and while he wouldn’t admit it later, excitement shoots through his whole body like bullets. He lays his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes and trying not to squirm when he feels smooth leather on his ankles next.

 

He does flinch, however, when he feels cold metal brush against his skin. Jongin spreads his legs wider, and Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he hears the clinking of _chains_ , clipped on and connected to the one bound on his wrists as well.

 

The large hands left his body and Kyungsoo’s eyes snap open once he realises his legs are still wide apart – feet hanging in the air along with his hands. What greets his vision has him gaping, veins pulsing, and blood rushing to his cock to make it impossibly harder.

 

A spreader bar.

 

“Beautiful,” Jongin whispers, voice dripping with awe and eyes trained on his naked form. The praise has a part of his mind spiralling elsewhere, has tingles rising on his skin. He’s open and exposed in every way possible; ready for the taking. “You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look, all spread out for me.”

 

“For you,” Kyungsoo repeats in a haze. Because that’s all that is registered in his mind. All for Jongin.

 

The man closes the distance back to his place before Kyungsoo, looming over the singer and the tips of his fingers running up and down the soft expanse of skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thigh like he’s a fine piece of art. Hooded eyes train from the dangling feet, following the trail of his fingers, and down to Kyungsoo’s exposed hole.

 

“All mine,” the man whispers, but it rings loud and clear and has the bound man shuddering like a leaf under Jongin’s stare. A dollop of precum beads at the head of his cock, and Jongin makes a face, one of mock pity. “Ah, I almost forgot about that didn’t I?”

 

And then all Kyungsoo sees is the crown of Jongin’s hair as the man leans down to press a fleeting kiss just below his spongy head. The respond is instantaneous, his hips canting up for more, but Jongin knows him all too well; the hand having returned to his hip to keep him still as the other male noses his way down to his sacks, taking one into his wet mouth.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back into his head. Jongin gives full attention to his balls, teabagging for all it’s worth, never missing either one as he licks and sucks on them softly. “Ahn, fuck,” he whines, pitch higher than any of the keys he has pulled off on stage and shooting straight to the other man’s cock.

 

It ends all too soon, the heavenly mouth leaving his scrotum to slip down to his perineum. Jongin gives a little suck there before he descends again, lower, until he meets the ring of muscles.

 

And Kyungsoo can’t help the involuntary twitch when Jongin’s hot breath hits his skin. The man coos, leaning back just slightly to rub the pad of his thumb against the opening almost fondly.

 

“I wonder if you’ve truly been good while I was gone,” Jongin sighs, “or if this little sluthole of yours have been taking so many dicks and it’s all loose inside.”

 

“It h-hadn’t,” Kyungsoo stutters, meeting Jongin’s eyes as he shifts his gaze to his face. “I’ve only—only had you.”

 

Jongin doesn’t look convinced. “You’re telling me _this_ ,” he presses his thumb down onto Kyungsoo’s opening hard, but careful enough to not make it inside. “survived without cock for three whole months?”

 

Mind too delirious, he only manages a hasty nod.

 

“How?” and when Jongin doesn’t get an answer, a hand comes down onto his ass with a resounding smack. Kyungsoo cries out. “ _How_?”

 

“I played,” Kyungsoo’s lips wobble, “I played w-with myself a-and,” he gulps, faintly registering the soothing rub on his smarting skin, “the toys yo-you gave m-me.”

 

“Handy aren’t they,” metal clinks as Jongin undoes his belt, pulling it off. He watches hungrily as Jongin undoes his button and unzips his fly, revealing a prominent bulge – a promise of something big, hidden behind black boxers. “Wonder if I hadn’t given you those,” Jongin palms his bulge lazily and tilts his head, “would you have been bending over for anyone? You would. Your little boy pussy won’t stand a day, would it, Kyungsoo?”

 

His inside burn in shame, but it lights a fire deep in his gut. He shakes his head, “No, no, I wouldn’t,” he denies, “my hole is for you, o-only for your c-cock.”

 

“Only mine,” the corner of the older’s mouth ticks upwards. “You’re a slut for my cock?” he gives a desperate nod. “I guess your hole does deserve a little loving after all.”

 

A wet tongue traces a track a line up his crack to his hole and he _moans_. The appendage flattens against his quivering hole, bathing it nice and wet, before teasingly pressing in.

 

“Get it in get it in get it in!” he chants, body shaking from all the build-up. The wait for three months had felt like forever, and now having Jongin just right there but not giving him what he wants is _agonizing_. His fist clench and unclench, itching to hold onto something but only managing to grasp at thin air.

 

Jongin doesn’t disappoint, pushing in halfway before taking it out and repeating, going deeper. He builds up a little pace, occasionally pausing to swirl his tongue inside and tease Kyungsoo’s warm walls, relishing in the constant groans the older male is letting out.

 

Spit dribbles down his ass crack and Kyungsoo has never felt filthier, _needier_. The man between his legs eats him out like he’s been starved for weeks, mouth smacking wetly when he retracts his tongue to give a powerful suck on the tight ring, and it’s all too little yet too much.

 

Teeth nibble softly at the wrinkled sphincter, soothed by a lapping tongue afterwards and Kyungsoo downright sobs. His hole is physically _aching_ and he needs more, hips pushing further despite the constraints as if he can get any closer to the face buried between his cheeks. Jongin’s lips are soft when they press around his anus and onto it, and by the time the man leans back, wiping spit off his chin, Jongin’s pupils are blown, beyond dark with lust as they stare down at his red orifice.

 

“Sweet,” is what the man says, hands resting tantalizingly on his thighs. “Sweet like all of you, my little whore.”

 

Kyungsoo’s cock jumps at the word. Tan fingers envelope it and Jongin looks positively delighted as he notes how the tip just barely make it past his fist, squeezing out beads of white; along with Kyungsoo’s sanity. “Love how fucking _small_ you are.”

 

“Jongin, Jongin,” tears bead at the corners of his eyes, “Jongin, fuck, please, fuck me, fuck me—”

 

His scream is loud, his sensitive hole burning from the impact of the other male’s hand. Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever been this high strung, muscles tied from tension and from the shock of the unexpected spank on his swollen anus.

 

“Impatient, whiny bitch,” Jongin snarls. “Maybe next time I’d have a camera to film you so you can see how much of a needy slut you are. See how your ass begs for it even with all your limbs restrained.”

 

“Yes,” he doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore, inhibitions thrown out the window. “god, yes, please, anything, just fuck my slutty hole, please!”

 

His prayers are answered, angels singing as Jongin frees his erection, cock bobbing from the weight of the heavy head. And even that doesn’t compare to the beautiful sound of the tube cap snapping open, lube cool on his scorching skin as Jongin pours down a generous amount directly onto his hole. Thick fingers spread it around before one eases in, rubbing against his insides.

 

And it isn’t long before Jongin pushes in another, twisting his digits and mapping his rectum. His high keens bounce off the walls as they brush against his treasure spot. It has been some time, yet Jongin does it like it’s an everyday routine; skilled fingers turning in every way and path that he knows would drive Kyungsoo crazy with his thumb massages his perineum all the while.

 

“N-No,” he stutters when he feels a third finger, gaining the other male’s attention. “No more, need—cock, cock.”

 

“You think you’re good enough to take me, with two fingers?” the man scoffs indecorously. “Did you forget how you screamed at my size, little slut? I’m nowhere near your tiny princess dick.”

 

His hole clenches down onto the thick fingers, the words doing things to churn his insides. The lust is blinding, his gaze misted by want, _need_ , so much so that he doesn’t think he’d survive if Jongin goes on much longer.

 

“I’ve prepared!” he yells, desperation making itself known with the first lone tear that trails down his face. “Please, I’ve prepared myself, all for you, please, fuck!”

 

A cry is ripped off out of his throat as the bigger man pulls out abruptly. It feels too empty inside and his hole twitches, mourning the loss.

 

“You mean to tell me you went on stage with your rabbit hole dripping?” the tone has Kyungsoo sobbing. Humiliation burns deliciously underneath his skin. “Wonder what your audience would’ve done had they known their perfect little Kyungsoo is an impatient bitch in heat, playing with himself before his performance?”

 

Jongin’s touch leaves a trail of fire as he places a hand on the curve of his waist. The blankets rustle as the dominating man shuffle closer, close enough to place his length against Kyungsoo’s crack and rock back and forth, rubbing over the wrinkled skin. “Shaking your ass for people knowing it’s ready to go whenever…hmm, I bet you get off of the excitement, don’t you?”

 

“Yea,” his voice is foreign even to his own ears. “Yes.”

 

He thinks he hears Jongin chuckle, but he’s not sure, not when the man is finally granting his wish. The push in is excruciatingly slow though his eyes flutter with his hole just as the tip pops in. Blood pumps all over his body a little too fast and he can almost feel every single vein pulsing with exhilaration, all too eager for the intrusion down below.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jongin huffs, hand gripping his leg as he pushes in inch by inch. “Tight…still tight.”

 

Thumb rubbing against the underside of his knees are telling him to relax. Kyungsoo tries to take in big gulps of air, because Jongin was right, has always been right – his girth is not something to fuck around with. But the burn is something he rejoices in, a pain that brings him pleasure like no other.

 

Jongin only pulls out once he’s halfway before he rocks in again with the patience of a growing tree. Kyungsoo’s cock is taken into his hand again as the man finally, _finally_ , bottoms out.

 

“B-Big—” he wheezes, because Jongin’s cock doesn’t compare to any of the playthings he has given and the stretch takes him out of the world. With restricted movement, his whole form twitches sporadically as he adjusts to the length that seems to pierce all the way up half of his upper body.

 

When Jongin gets the go signal, he starts to grind, swirling his insides. The slide out is slow and wet, as is the ride in, but Jongin doesn’t linger on the snail pace for too long; knowing they’re both impatient, too wound up.

 

“I’m glad you’re not all that loose,” the man sighs almost wistfully as his hips start to build up a pace, “you really are the perfect baby slut.”

 

Kyungsoo’s legs ache from being in the position, but he’s too far gone to care. Jongin’s cock feeds into him steadily and it’s all he ever wanted, all he ever craved for, and his appreciation comes in the form of a string of moans. His breathing picks up as Jongin lets go of his cock and takes his legs, grip sure and strong on the underside of his knees.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, love, so pretty,” Jongin doesn’t look all too good himself, once combed hair falling over half-crazed eyes that drink in the side of his flushed form. “What would your groupmates think about this? Bet even the straightest would’ve had their dicks out for you, if they see you like this, wet and hungry for all the cock you can take.”

 

The ride is getting rougher and he so badly wants to hold onto the man, the bed, something, anything, but he knows he’s not getting any. He’s about to plea to be freed when Jongin suddenly shifts and places one foot flat on the bed and starts to _fuck_.

 

Any form of coherency is cut off, words dying in his throat as Jongin swings his hips, cock driving in and out wildly. Drool drips down the corner of his mouth when the other man grabs hold of the middle of the metal bar keeping his legs apart, and pushes it so that Kyungsoo is bent in half, hips lifted from the force to meet Jongin’s thrusts.

 

“Fuck, look at that sloppy hole,” and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to see to know how filthy it looks, the wet sound of their skin meeting loud and clear in the room. A scream slices through the thick air as Jongin’s head finds his prostrate, and the man aims for it onwards. “You take cock so well, so, so well, like it’s made to do just that. Or is it really, whore?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he manages in between high-pitched moans.

 

“Maybe I’d let your group members take turns on you after all, fill your little boy cunt,” Jongin spits, fucking into him with vigour close to ripping him in half. “Think you can handle four cocks at once? I bet you can. Can’t leave your mouth empty now can we,” and Kyungsoo’s mind blanks.

 

“Hnn, hng,” he’s so, so turned on, his cries desperate, he doesn’t think he can live without cock. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to have his ass empty for so long again, ever. Jongin lets him have a taste of heaven, and he drinks it all gratefully.

 

His own cock sways against his soft stomach, starting to take on a purple hue closer to the tip. “Cum. Cum—”

 

He chokes on his spit as a slap lands on face, his right cheek numbs before it blooms red. The shock is replaced with pleasure in a matter of seconds.

 

“ _I_ decide that for you,” Jongin growls from above. His tears boil as it passes over the heated skin. “Can’t even last long enough without whining like a fucking mutt.”

 

Despite the harsh words, Jongin takes pity and undoes the cuffs on his ankles before throwing the spreader and chains to the side. The world tips and Kyungsoo finds himself sitting on Jongin’s lap and huge cock still buried deep inside. Weakened arms are maneuvered so that they loop around Jongin’s head, bound wrist resting on the man’s back for leverage.

 

Nose rubs and lips rub against his cheek apologetically, gentle despite the situation. Kyungsoo takes in the attention and croons, giving a soft nod when Jongin silently asks for permission to go on.

 

Strong hands gather his asscheeks to spread them wide. The starting thrusts has him arching his back, fingers trying to find purchase on Jongin’s sweaty back because Jongin is setting a rough pace all too soon; not bothering to restart from the beginning.

 

The head of Jongin’s cock finds his sweet spot and they connect again, and again, and _again_ – precise, rod hot against his warm walls and unyielding as Jongin jackhammers into him relentlessly. His moans and the other’s groans create a symphony, one that is going to stay in his head for the days to come, when walking becomes a struggle courtesy of the bruises lft on his thighs and the ache on his swollen hole.

 

“You’re such a needy slut, fuck, your legs can’t even fucking move but your ass still wants more,” Jongin rambles, filthy and hot against Kyungsoo’s ear. “Gonna feed you with my cum, make you full and leak through your gaping hole, you’re gonna like that huh, cumslut?”

 

“Give me,” tears stream and drip to mix with Jongin’s beading sweat, “give me all of it, please, _please_.”

 

His own dick rubs harshly against the dips of Jongin’s toned stomach, and he screeches when Jongin wraps his hand around it to give him urgent strokes. The other man’s hips move at lightning speed as he chases for their end, mouth finding Kyungsoo’s.

 

His orgasm crash onto him like a train, brutal and unstopping, lasting for a whole minute. What could’ve been his loudest scream yet is partially muffled by the mouth biting down on his lower lip, hard enough to crack, though the pain doesn’t burn as apparent as his own cum spraying over their torsos and chest.

 

Jongin follows a few thrusts later, hips losing its tandem. His hips stutter just before he pushes up into Kyungsoo’s ass one last time. Sacks tightening, his cock gives a mighty twitch as he finally releases his load – the smaller male shivering as it bathes his insides.

 

The aftermath is filled with them just trying to catch their breath, and lazy kisses on the mouth, and whatever patch of skin they can reach. Jongin pulls out somewhere in the middle of getting down from their high, and true to his words, creamy white drools out from the abused hole. But that’s not important at the moment as he lets it be, focusing on the smaller man instead; words and promises and random throwbacks are whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, slowly easing him down from his space.

 

Until, a little over 10 minutes later, Kyungsoo breaks out into a coarse laugh.

 

Jongin smiles as his boyfriend lifts his head off his shoulder to give him a tired, but meaningful look. “You went all out today.”

 

“You asked for it, babe,” Jongin answers easily, nosing up his jaw and peppering him with pecks. “I’m sorry if I went overboard.”

 

“Shut up, it was perfect.”

 

Jongin ignores him and lifts a hand to cup his jaw, brushing a thumb against his right cheek. “This—”

 

“Jongin. It’s fine, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo leans forward to capture his lips into a slow make out. “Unexpected, but it got me leaking all over my tummy.”

 

“I was half expecting you to use the safeword by then,” Jongin admits with a shrug.

 

“Well, I didn’t,” a cheeky smile graces the younger’s face. Jongin chuckles as he presses his forehead against the other. “‘boy pussy?’ Really Jongin? where did you learn _that_?”

 

“Oh god, please don’t ruin the moment.”

 

Kyungsoo erupts into a small fit of giggles, before he leaves one last peck onto Jongin’s nose. “That was fun and all but maybe you can untie my wrists now.”

 

 

 

And as they lay in bed after a quick shower, tired and ready to retire the night, warm under the blankets as Jongin spoons him from behind – Kyungsoo smiles, contented. Yes, he damn missed this.

 

 

 

 

(“…You know I’m not really going to let your group members fuck you, right?”

 

The pinch on Jongin’s arm is well-earned.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate feedback ^^


End file.
